


Some Nights

by bulecelup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Delusions, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Schizophrenia, abnormal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson adalah hal paling menakjubkan yang pernah terjadi di hidup Sherlock Holmes.  SH/JW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

> BBC Sherlock is not mine. punya mbah Gatiss dan Moffat dan sodara-sodaranya yang lain.

Sherlock Holmes adalah seorang laki-laki yang berbeda dari orang-orang kebanyakan. Dia adalah seorang jenius yang menyenangi sains dan logika. Kedua hal itu adalah kesenangan hatinya, yang mengisi hari-hari mudanya.

 

 

Namun karena dia begitu menjunjung tinggi pengetahuan dan logika, Sherlock jadi melupakan kontak dengan kemanusiaan. Dia menjadi sosiopat yang tidak pandai berinteraksi dengan orang lain di luar lingkungannya, tidak mengerti moral yang ada di dalam masyarakat, dan tidak jarang dia merusak tubuhnya sendiri.

 

 

Dia bekerja sebagai detektif konsultan bagi kepolisian London, khususnya Scotland Yard. Dia diberikan kebebasan untuk melakukan eksperimen dan melihat kamar mayat di St. Bart karena kemampuannya itu.

 

 

Kemampuan deduksi dan observasinya pun sangat luar biasa, di luar akal sehat, malah! Dia telah banyak menyelesaikan kasus-kasus kriminial yang tidak terungkap dan secara tidak langsung membantu orang-orang disekitarnya, walaupun sebenarnya dia melakukannya hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

 

 

Dengan bakat sehebat itu, datanglah kosekuensi yang tidak kecil pula. Sherlock tidak memiliki teman dekat karena keanehannya itu, dia tidak memiliki siapapun untuk menjaganya dan menasehatinya.

 

 

Karena hal inilah, Sherlock perlahan-lahan merusak dirinya...

 

 

...Sampai dia bertemu dengan John Watson.

 

 

 

**\-------------------**

 

 

 

John Watson berbeda dengan Sherlock. Pokoknya dia kebalikan dari sang detektif muda.

 

 

John adalah seorang mantan dokter tentara yang harus pergi pulang karena dia tertembak di medan perang.

 

 

Dia dan Sherlock bertemu di laboraturium St. Bart, saat itu keadaannya kosong dan Sherlock melihat John memasuki ruangannya.

 

 

"Ah maaf, aku sedang mencari temanku," Kata John. Dia masih berjalan menggunakan bantuan tongkat kala itu. "Ternyata aku salah ruangan. Sekali lagi, maaf." Dia mau pergi keluar ruangan.

 

 

Sherlock yang jarang mendapatkan 'tamu' di lab-nya jadi penasaran, dia pun menyuruh pria itu untuk tidak lekas pergi.

 

 

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Sherlock, bangkit dari kursinya duduk. "Bisakah kau meminjamkan handphone kepadaku? Aku ingin mencari sesuatu dan sinyal handphoneku tidak bagus saat ini."

 

 

Pria berambut pirang yang menggunakan tongkat itu mengangguk, "Tentu saja, _mate_." Dia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan handphone berjenis Nokia dari sana.

 

 

Sherlock menyeringai, dia mulai mengetik sesuatu di handphone milik pria itu sebentar. Keadaan cukup tenang sampai Sherlock berkata,

 

 

"Afganistan atau Irak?"

 

 

"Hah?"

 

 

Dan itulah awal mula Sherlock Holmes bertemu dengan John Watson, flatmate barunya sekaligus orang yang sangat berharga di hatinya.

 

 

 

**\------------------**

 

 

 

Sekalinya Sherlock dan John mulai berbagi flat bersama, mereka susah untuk dilepaskan. John menjadi teman sekaligus partner Sherlock, membantunya dalam menangani kasus dan mencari informasi.

 

 

John juga sering mengingatkan Sherlock apabila dia mulai lupa untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Pokoknya John benar-benar merawat Sherlock dengan baik...

 

 

Karena itulah, wajar apabila Sherlock merasa kalau dia telah jatuh hati kepada flatmate-nya sendiri. Akhirnya pada suatu hari, dia pun berani bertanya kepada John.

 

 

"John. Apakah kamu mencintaiku? Karena aku seratus persen yakin kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu."

 

 

John yang sedang duduk di sofa usai mandi memberinya tatapan bodoh, mulut sang dokter tertutup seperti garis lurus.

 

 

Mungkin John membutuhkan waktu agak lama untuk mencerna perkataan Sherlock, karena setelah itu dia terkekeh kecil;

 

 

" _About damn time you ask me that, Holmes_." Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

 

 

Sherlock mengambil bahwa reaksi John adalah positif. Senyuman lega merekah di wajahnya, dan dia bergerak mendatangi John...

 

 

"John," Dia duduk disamping John dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak sang dokter, menanam ciuman di atas bibirnya. "Kamu menakjubkan. Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

 

 

John membalas ciumannya, menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku merasa bangga sekali pada diriku, bisa membuat seorang _high-functioning sociopath_ jatuh cinta padaku; seorang John Watson yang tidak ada apa-apanya." Ejeknya.

 

 

Sherlock menepis berkataan John barusan,

 

 

"Kamu adalah duniaku, John Watson. Kamu adalah segala-galanya bagiku. jangan pernah menganggap dirimu rendah..."

 

 

Dia mengatakannya begitu dalam dan jujur, karena memang begitu kenyataannya. John bagi Sherlock seperti pendulum keseimbangan hidupnya, John Watson memanusiakan kembali Sherlock Holmes yang kehilangan rasa manusianya...

 

 

John Watson adalah hatinya.

 

 

 

**\------------------**

 

 

 

Sherlock menghabiskan hari-harinya bersama dengan John, melupakan manusia lain disekitarnya. siapa yang membutuhkan orang lain apabila segala hal yang Sherlock inginkan ada pada diri John? dan tahun demi tahun pun berlalu, nampaknya tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua...

 

 

Hingga...

 

 

Ada beberapa orang membobol masuk ke 221B, apartemen milik Sherlock dan John. Orang-orang itu mengenakan jas serba hitam dan beberapa diantara mereka membawa koper hitam.

 

 

Sherlock yang sadar akan pembobolan ini mencoba untuk melawan mereka, karena dia tidak ingin mereka melukai John atau membawanya pergi dari sisinya.

 

 

"Argh!"

 

 

Salah seorang dari mereka berhasil menjatuhkan Sherlock ke lantai. Ketika Sherlock terjatuh, mereka semua langsung menahannya di lantai. Sherlock berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dan berteriak, tetapi usahanya sia-sia.

 

 

John hanya berdiri menatapnya, raut wajahnya khawatir. Kenapa dia tidak menolong Sherlock?

 

 

"John!! John!!" Sherlock menyahutkan nama John, mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sang kekasih, "Pergilah, John! Jangan biarkan mereka untuk menangkapmu juga! John!!" Sahutnya.

 

 

John tidak bergeming, masih saja menatap Sherlock dengan wajah sendu. Sherlock tidak mengerti akan reaksi John, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia hanya diam saja? Dan kenapa orang-orang ini menangkapnya?

 

 

Situasi makin diperburuk saat Sherlock merasakan ada sebuah jarum menusuk lengan tangannya; jarum suntik, dan dia bisa merasakan ada cairan masuk kedalam pembuluh darahnya.

 

 

Kesadarannya mulai luntur beberapa menit kemudian. Badannya terasa sangat berat, dan sosok John dihadapannya mulai lenyap...

 

 

"J---John...." Untuk terakhir kalinya Sherlock mengucapkan nama John... John tercinta...

 

 

Sebelum kegelapan memakan semua pandangannya.

 

 

 

**\-----------------**

 

 

 

Ketika sudah sadar, hal pertama yang Sherlock lihat adalah sebuah ruangan serba putih dan kecil. Dia tidur terlentang di tempat tidur, dan pakaiannya berganti menjadi piyama yang biasa dia kenakan sehari-hari di rumah.

 

 

"Sherlock."

 

 

Sherlock mendengar suara John, dia mencari asal suara itu dan menemukannya. John sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, memberinya senyuman gemilang.

 

 

"John!" Sherlock melontarkan dirinya untuk memeluk John, "Kamu tidak apa-apa! Syukurlah, mereka tidak membawamu pergi..." Bisiknya secara lembut.

 

 

"Mereka tidak akan membawaku pergi, Sherlock... Dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian..." John membalas pelukan Sherlock, dia menempelkan kepalanya di atas pundak sang detektif muda. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu, selama-lamanya..." Lanjutnya.

 

 

Sherlock menelan dalam-dalam harum tubuh John, menelusuri tubuh John menggunakan kedua tangannya. Merasakan aroma dan bentuk tubuh yang telah menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun...

 

 

Waktu seakan-akan berhenti untuk mereka berdua. Sherlock sudah tidak perduli lagi akan tempatnya berada, asalkan John masih tetap ada di dalam pelukannya. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan dunia dan segala isinya apabila ada John di sisinya...

 

 

 

**\----------------**

 

 

 

"....Seharusnya kami sudah menduganya dari awal."

 

 

Seorang wanita tua berdiri bersama dengan dua orang pria yang berdiri di kedua sisinya. Mereka menghadap ke sebuah jendela lebar, di balik jendela itu adalah sebuah ruangan serba putih.

 

 

"Selama bertahun-tahun, dia hidup seperti itu?" Tanya sang wanita. Matanya sembab, tangannya pun gemetaran. Air matanya terancam untuk tumpah, "Dia hidup... Bersama dengan... 'John'?"

 

 

"Penderita Skizofrenia tingkat akut akan menderita delusi, yang tidak bisa mereka bedakan dengan kenyataan."

 

 

Dokter yang berdiri di samping kiri wanita itu berbicara,

 

 

"Dalam kasus anakmu, Lady Holmes... Dia memiliki delusi tentang seorang flatmate, bernama John Watson. Nampaknya dia yakin kalau John adalah nyata dan telah menemaninya selama ini." Lanjutnya.

 

 

Kini pria rapih yang berada di sebelah kanan sang wanita tua berbicara, "Jadi...selama ini Sherlock berbohong tentang kehadiran flatmate-nya itu? Seharusnya aku memasang kamera di apartemennya, sehingga hal ini bisa di tanggulangi." 

 

 

"Baginya kehadiran John Watson itu nyata. Interaksi dan sentuhan mereka nyata di dalam benaknya, kenangan yang tercipta pun semuanya nyata untuknya." Sang dokter membenarkan.

 

 

Perkataannya membuat sang wanita dan pria berpakaian rapih itu berwajah masam.

 

 

Mereka kembali melihat ke balik jendela, melihat Sherlock berbincang sendirian. Dia menangis dan tersenyum sambil menggerakan tangannya naik turun, seperti sedang mengelus sesuatu. Padahal dihadapannya tidak ada apapun.

 

 

"Aku mencintaimu, John. Terima kasih telah menjagaku selama ini." Sherlock berkata kepada John, yang tak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun.

 

 

" _Oh God, no_ ," Lady Holmes tercekat mendengar suara anaknya, selama ini beliau belum pernah mendengar anaknya begitu perhatian kepada orang lain. "Bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya?! Dia tidak bisa hidup dengan bayangan seperti itu! Mycroft, tolong adikmu!"

 

 

"Mummy..." Mycroft, adalah nama anak tertuanya. "Skizofrenia tidak akan bisa di sembuhkan, Mummy. Delusi Sherlock akan John Watson tidak akan pernah menghilang, kecuali Sherlock sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menghentikannya. Dan nampaknya..."

 

 

Mereka kembali menatap Sherlock. Wajahnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan, senyum dan tawa lepas dari mulutnya. Mereka belum pernah melihat Sherlock sebahagia itu seumur hidupnya, Sherlock hanya bisa mengeluarkan sisi manusianya dihadapan John seorang...

 

 

"...dan nampaknya, Sherlock tidak ingin untuk berpisah apalagi melupakan 'John Watson', Mummy. Dia telah... Jatuh cinta padanya."

 

 

.....Mereka tahu kalau mereka tak dapat melakukan apapun.

 

 

Karena semuanya berada di keputusan Sherlock sekarang.

 

 

Mereka tak dapat menghentikannya untuk mencintai John Watson, bukan?

 

 

Alhasil, merekapun akan membiarkan Sherlock untuk terjebak di dunianya bersama dengan John. Mungkin memang lebih baik begitu, daripada Sherlock dari hari ke hari semakin merusak dirinya dan lingkungan sekitarnya....

 

 

jadi kenapa tidak membiarkan 'John Watson' untuk mengurus semuanya? 

 

 

(FIN)

**Author's Note:**

> ....AHAHAHAHAKAAKAHAKAKK. *Lempar dari tebing* daaaaaaan terima kasih kelas Psikologi Abnormal yang sudah memasang film "A Beautiful Mind" beserta bukunya yang nyantumin DSM-4. I love you.


End file.
